The present invention relates to a composite ski boot quarter.
Currently, the quarters of the known ski boots, both of the rear-entry type and of the front-entry type, are made by injection-molding of thermoplastic material, said quarters being usually produced monolithically.
This manufacturing process entails some disadvantages, since the use of thermoplastic materials does not meet the various requirements of the skier while skiing, as the quarter or quarters must have at the same time a given flexibility for a comfortable support of the tibia and lateral rigidity for the optimum transmission of efforts to the ski.
As a partial solution to these disadvantages, a rear-entry ski boot is known wherein the front quarter is formed by two elements which are divided along a longitudinal axis and are composed of materials which have different rigidity.
Even this solution, however, has disadvantages, since the two elements are fastened at the longitudinal axis by means of an adapted slider, and therefore with an additional device, and it has furthermore been observed that during skiing the two elements undergo different deformations at the tibial support region.
This entails an uneven support of the tibia itself and a different yielding of the two elements during flexing, causing a troublesome and difficult control of the ski.